


Straight as Spaghetti

by sekaijuu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Chess Captain!Mark, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Football Captain!Lucas, Fuckboy johnny, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Shy Lee Taeyong, Slurs, Strangers to Lovers, TAEYONG IS MY SOFT BABY, all of lucas' teammates have a crush on taeyong lets be real, bad boy doyoung, but wheres the surprise there, i love yukhei, jaehyun is a fookin loser, lucas is a flirt, ok thats all have fun stay safe read my fic thanks, other nct members may be mentioned, renjun is yukhei's cool kid bff, ten????? a hoe???, this is hella gay, too gay 5 me, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaijuu/pseuds/sekaijuu
Summary: Yukhei, captain of the football team, struggles with heterosexuality when he meets the captain of Randolph High's chess team captain.His name is Mark Lee - he's got cute round glasses, a terrible fashion sense (seriously, he dresses like he has a white soccer mom picking his clothes), blonde hair, and a reputation for being an absolute twink.





	Straight as Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> oops i dropped my gay  
> so i was noticing the lack of cute markhei fics, especially ones where Mark seems to be the more vulnerable one.

Birds were chirping, the sky was blue, but Yukhei was certainly not having a good day. Fuck that "morning person" bullshit.

He woke up to the sound of his mother yelling at him to get up or he'd be late. Well, it was a bit too "late" for that considering it was 9:37 AM and his alarm was broken (School started for him at 8:30). This was probably due to the fact that he had slammed his hand down on it the day prior. Oopsies.

He was going to miss his first class and homeroom if he hadn't already, which sucked because he wouldn't see his best friend Renjun until lunch. Not to mention he didn't have time for breakfast or coffee, meaning he'd be dead as all hell until he got home or at least until lunch, if Renjun would spare him a Dr. Pepper. The game tonight was going to be awful as well. He got in his car and set off, and the day was doomed from the start.

When he got to school, he heard a loud thud and the sound of shaking metal, clearly from the lockers, and a groan.

He didn't think much of it; likely some horny idiot too lazy to find a bathroom stall. School was filled with sex-crazed hormonal teens, Hell, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't had moments like that himself. However, when he heard a venomous voice, it did catch his attention. He slowly turned around, trying to locate the voice and determine what was being said.

"Fuckin' faggot. You and your little club better fuckin' stay away from us, you hear? Damn chess team queers all over the place. Fuckin teacher's pet, too, don't you know no one likes a suck-up?" Damn. That was concerning. That was the voice of Hoseok, someone who had always made fun of any boy who seemed even slightly feminine. Yukhei didn't like him at all- not that Yukhei was gay, he just didn't believe in hate. 

"Hyung, I'm not - we're not doin' anything! What's your problem, man?" Another thud and a groan. The voice of the younger seemed unrecognizable, although maybe he had heard it before.

Swallowing any doubts he had, Yukhei tiptoed around the corner and peered around the lockers, gazing at the scenario before him. Even if Yukhei wasn't personally gay, there was nothing wrong with that, right? No one deserved to be treated the way this poor kid seemed to be.

"Hoseok." He said, his voice as cold and strong as he could muster, though maybe it faltered just a bit. He was strong enough to take on the big bully of the school, wasn't he? Yukhei was pretty tall and muscular himself, he is Randolph High's football captain, after all. The only thing he ever got shit for was his mediocre English, and even that was rare - people were a bit afraid of him, and he knows exactly why.

Hoseok looked over his shoulder. "What do you want, pretty boy?"

He blinked at the nickname, not quite understanding it. But he continued anyways. "I want you to leave the poor kid the fuck alone, dipshit."

The younger looked up, looking back and forth between the two. He tried to get up, a poor attempt at getting away, and Hoseok spun around and threw him against the locker and then down again.

"Hey, I said leave him alone." He stumbled over his words a bit, his English still not the best, but he hoped it was intimidating.

Hoseok blinked, stepped away and grinned. Mark tried to get up again, but instead was met with a hard blow to the skull. That was it for Yukhei.

He leapt forward, grabbing a hold of Hoseok's neck and slamming his head against the locker. Yukhei only let go when Hoseok was gasping for air and reaching out to try to hurt Yukhei. Yukhei really thought Hoseok was going to give up; rather than whimpering and running away like Yukhei had hoped, Hoseok's leg delivered a hard blow to Yukhei's crotch. Yukhei wheezed and slammed Hoseok against the locker, throwing another punch. 

The younger boy, still in a daze, had not moved and was watching the fight with wide eyes. Dumbass, Yukhei thought, though he felt a bit sorry because the boy had already been through a lot.

While Yukhei had Hoseok pinned, he yelled at the young boy to go. "Bitch!" Hoseok managed to grumble. He didn't really get a good look at the young boy until he stood up, and damn, he was kind of good-looking. He had a cute face, round glasses and blonde hair that looked soft to the touch, and he was dressed in the most unflattering clothes but he somehow seemed to still look good. Shit, was this really the time to have a sexuality crisis? He looked back at Hoseok who was grumbling and trying to reach for Yukhei, but the ladder's arms were longer so he seemed to be in no danger. 

Glancing back to make sure the boy had gotten away safely, he noted he wasn't the best runner. When he released Hoseok he was gasping and bloody, and for a second he worried this would get him kicked off the football team. But Hoseok wasn't a snitch, and didn't want to get in trouble either, so he figured he was safe for now.

 

\--

 

When he made it to lunch, blonde glasses boy with the cute face was on his mind.

Yukhei wasn't gay. Right? But when he sat down at his table with Johnny, Renjun and Doyoung, he couldn't help but look around the cafeteria for the boy he had barely met. Ten wasn't there, though he had texted the group that he was sick the day prior.

Even with a minor black eye and bruises, he still was attractive. Now Yukhei wanted to know his name, and he was more frustrated than ever.

"Mm, Xuxi, youf goomph?" Renjun said through a mouthful of peanut butter.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." He said, staring at the table.

"Mmm, you don't seem fine. What's up?" Johnny asked, a concerned yet slightly amused look in his eyes. Johnny always liked to pester him about this shit.

"I don't know. I met a boy today, I-" Before he could finish, Renjun spoke up.

"Oooh, Xuxi's got a boy?" Yukhei slapped his friend on the arm, his face turning a bit read.

"No! It's not like that. I just, I hope he's okay? He was getting messed around with a lot and I kinda stepped in and I want to talk to him, but I don't even know his name. Um, there was a fight I guess and I was hoping maybe one of you might know who he is." Yukhei shuffled his feet, his face turning red again.

"Aww, our big hero saved a damsel in distress. What's he look like? Is he cute? In any clubs?" Doyoung spoke for the first time that session, chewing his food like a damn rabbit as usual.

"Shut up, Doyoung! I don't know if he's cute or not, I haven't really decided. Well, maybe I have. But that's beside the point, I am not in the mood to have a crisis right now!" He sighed. "Okay, so. He's kind of shorter than me, I think, but not unreasonable so- he has sort of a blonde undercut? His hair looked soft. And also round glasses. Um. His face looked squishy. And he dresses like a four year old who's mom picks out his clothes for him. Seriously, fashion police, get in here." 

Doyoung's eyes lit up. "That's Mark Lee, captain of the chess team! Yes, his fashion is horrible, but he is kinda cute- not really my type though, I prefer his friend Taeyong. He's like, really fucking gay. And known for being a twink. Hey, maybe you'd like him, Xuxi!" 

Yukhei, ignoring the last part, grumbled. "Of course you've fallen for another boy. You're always fucking someone new every week, aren't you?" Lucas shook his head, Renjun elbowed him in the shoulder. "Sorry, that was kind of mean."

"Nah, I get what you mean. Skipping class doubles as a fucking session and keeps up my rep, you know?" Doyoung grinned, and the Yukhei rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Johnny, you haven't spoken in a while, you're grinning at your phone like a first class dumbass. Everything alright?" Renjun observed, craning his neck to try to look at Johnny's phone, and the ladder pushed Renjun away, turning in his seat away from the others.

"Johnnyyyyy. What are you doing over there?" Renjun asked, obviously bothered by the lack of attention.

Johnny turned back around, looking like he had just won the lottery. "Yeah, good luck with that, Yukhei, but Me and Ten are going on a a date."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't hate hoseok i promise he just looks like he'd be kind of a dick tho dont @ me i dont stan bts i know nothing ok listen  
> also sorry to end this on a weird note idk how i was gonna write mark in


End file.
